


Mate me

by Livelaugh



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Derek is a Failwolf, M/M, Werewolf Mates, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 12:26:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2191785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Livelaugh/pseuds/Livelaugh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles grinned mischievous as his hands stroked up and down clumpy almost falling out of the bed he pouted ”you usually naked but how well.” Derek raised his perfect sculptured eyebrows amused at him his lip curling in a crooked smile. Stiles wiggled his eyebrows as his hand clumsy squeezed the inner thigh making the older boy jump slightly before leaning in, Stiles puckered out his lips almost comically as he thought their lips would meet instead he pouted disappointed as the boy pushed his head down to the bed again and he closed his eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mate me

Stiles grinned mischievous as his hands stroked up and down clumpy almost falling out of the bed he pouted ”you usually naked but how well.” Derek raised his perfect sculptured eyebrows amused at him his lip curling in a crooked smile. Stiles wiggled his eyebrows as his hand clumsy squeezed the inner thigh making the older boy jump slightly before leaning in, Stiles puckered out his lips almost comically as he thought their lips would meet instead he pouted disappointed as the boy pushed his head down to the bed again and he closed his eyes.  
  
Stiles started to stir and rubbed his eyes confused as he saw Derek sit on his bed pushing hot soup against his lips. ”Derek?” he cracked.  
  
”Mmmhmm” Stiles remembered vaguely puking into the trashcan and whipping his mouth on his white sheet and dropping back exhausted on his bed but not before hearing Derek’s voice saying.   
’That’s disgusting.’  
  
”Yeah.”  
  
”What are you doing here?” he noticed how his bedroom looked squeaky clean, he had totally forgotten the color on his carpet the last couple of months. Heck even his sheets were clean and he was not in jeans and his over used plaid shirt, he was in cotton pants that seen better day and a clean t-shirt that had ninja turtles on it.  
  
”Feeding you.” He replied pushing the soup into his mouth he swallowed hungry but frowned.  
  
”You’re in my house.” He stated the obvious and Derek’s lips kept tugging into smiles which made Stiles feel all kind of butterflies.   
  
”Yes.”  
  
”In broad daylight.”  
  
”Yes.”  
  
”Oh shit my father is here!” Stiles burst as he clumsy tries to hide Derek under his covers that batts his hands away.  
  
”Yeah, who do you think made the soup?”  
  
”My father knows your here?”  
  
”Yes.” Stiles stared at Derek in disbelief.   
  
”And your alive?!” Stiles burst out touching Derek that smirked at him amused that took his hands over his heart as if to prove him right.  
  
”Why wouldn’t he be alive?” his father asked as he entered the bedroom with his arms crossed.  
  
”You… he… am I in a twilight zone?” Stiles asked paranoid looking around him, ”I knew it my room is way to clean…”  
  
”Derek cleaned it.” Stiles blinked in chock, ”Also you have been totally out of it for four days, I almost took you to the hospital.” His fathers voice stern and worried all at the same time, the way only a parent knew.  
  
”wha???”  
  
”Yeah. Take your meds Stiles” Stiles grabbed the hot soup and swallowed his pills ignoring Derek’s warning.  
  
”Owwwwwwwww” he whined like a whiny five year old.  
  
”You’ve been hallucinating.” His father says way to amused as he steps into the bedroom looking at Stiles like he was five years old and not a seventeen year old that had a twenty something in his bedroom.  
  
”I’m hallucinating right now!”  
  
”You should apologize to Derek, as you been telling him that you want his werebabies” Stiles choked on his own salvia, his limps all over the place almost knocking himself out.  
  
”Seems your fine now Stiles, see you around. Sherif.” He nudged as he left Stiles mouth was open staring at his father for answers that chuckled at him and left him alone.  
  
”Oh my god!” Stiles burst out dropping back on his bed with a pillow over his head ignoring his fathers laughs.  
  
+  
  
He entered the Hale apartment? Well place, he saw Derek sit there in front of Cora eating cereal looking perfectly normal. He breathed out gathering courage as he moved in front of the Hale siblings that where grinning at each other secretively like they knew something that he didn’t.  
  
”So my dad told me I hallucinated.” He shifted to each side and screeched himself hard behind his head, his eyes ticking anxiously.  
  
”Yes.”  
  
”Oh.”  
  
”You want to have my were-babies.” Derek says as if he was talking about the weather, even if Derek never talked about the weather that is how his voice would sound. Yep. Exactly like that.  
  
”Oh god…”  
  
”You know thats not possible right?” Cora asked chuckling while eating her fruit loops happily her hair was beautiful braided and he would totally noticed that she was only wearing a tank top with panties, yep his hormonal teen boy senses was totally checking that out and not Derek’s beautiful eyes nope, totally checking Cora out.  
  
”Oh my god!” Stiles burst out Derek just laughs that makes him freeze and look at him in awe as he never heard him laugh it was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard. He couldn’t help but to stare in awe at the beautiful man. Derek opened his mouth but he couldn’t hear what he was saying he was just staring it wasn’t until Cora laughed and pushed him playfully. He blinked and looked at her scarlet red.  
  
”Oh god you're embarrassing.” She said then looked at her brother, ”Good luck with this one.”   
  
”You can’t actually carry my were babies you do know that right?” Derek asked looking at him bored as he said it like it physically hurt him to even having to say that.   
  
”I know.”  
  
”Do you?”  
  
”Yes! God I don’t actually want to carry your were babies.”  
  
”Wow. You know that we can detect lies.”  Cora buts in as Derek throws his head back barking a laughter holding his stomach which made Stiles want to run away. And that was exactly what he did he moved quickly towards the door.   
  
He jumped as Peter appeared ”Derek, be nice to your mate.” He chided with his mockery then grinning at Stiles that snorted at him Derek gave a growl followed by Cora’s ”relax Derek I’m not gonna hurt your precious Stiles.”   
  
”I’m not precious.” Stiles snapped annoyed narrowing down his eyes which made Peter grin.  
  
”But you are. Have my sweet nephew not told you? You're his mate.” Stiles shook his head in denial.  
  
”It’s true.” Cora said lightly as she moved around the kitchen area making herself a sandwich.  
  
”No, I’m not.”  
  
”You are.” Derek admitted with a sigh as he sat down.  
  
”What? Why? I’m… not mate material.” That made the three werewolf's look at his wide eyed as they probably heard the truth in his words. ”I mean… shouldn’t you be with some hot smart girl?” Stiles questioned shifting his weight to each side his body bubbling with energy.  
  
”Apparently not.”   
  
”Don’t worry Stiles, after the bite everything will change.”  
  
”I don’t want the bite” he snaps he can feel the truth from himself, he had wondered if Peter was right if he wanted the bite wanted to be special but he wasn’t special he was Stiles and for the first time in his life he wanted to remain so. He ignored Derek’s look of sadness.  
  
”Well, you have no choice.”  
 ”There is always a choice you psychotic… you” he gestured the last part making Peter laugh.  
  
”Uncle Adam was human he was married and mate of our aunt Cecilia.” Cora reminded Peter that looked at her in disbelief.  
  
”And how miserable wasn’t my sister?” Cora said nothing,” she never got the strong bond that she craved that weakened her as well as our pack.” Peter raised his eyebrow at Cora that didn’t have a come back.  
  
”We do not change humans without their consent.” Cora argued and Peter rolled his eyes and went towards Stiles that narrowed his eyes down in suspicious ignoring Derek’s growl as Peter got closer.  
  
”You don’t want to be the reason to why he dies right?” Stiles flinched and looked wide eyed at Derek that growled at Peter.  
  
”Leave him” he threatened even Cora growled at Peter who never showed anything towards her uncle. Stiles moved slowly to the growling pair knowing it was safer closer to them than Peter. Peter left them muttering curses at them, Stiles felt awkward so he moved to the door but Derek blocked his way. ”Do you want breakfast?” Stiles stared into his eyes and Derek put his hand on his arm hoping he would be able to convince the boy to stay.  
  
”Sausage?” Cora asked teasingly making the two males to look at her dumbly she snickered and went back to her sandwich ignoring the pair.  
  
”Uhm did I thank you for taking care of me?” Derek grinned and tugged him closer to him and Stiles swallowed loudly, Derek moved in as if he would kiss him and then murmured almost into his lips his eyes flirty as his smile and Stiles heart was burning up. He was about to get a boner at any second so when Derek pressed in even closer he got out ’oh my god’  
”Nope.” Derek then tugged him to the kitchen placing him on a chair.  
  
”Oh god you are so embarrassing.” Cora laughed and took off with her sandwich as Derek growled at her.  
  
.  
Derek is crunched growling lowly as Stiles wince was his hair is even more yanked back his neck arched back his cheek was still bleeding as well as his leg. ”What will it be Derek? Either you join my pack or your pack dies starting with your mate.” Derek growled lower.  
  
”Don’t” Stiles gasped.  
  
”Brave this one. You will join us Derek. Such shame.” He muttered petting Stiles face that tried to bite him making Decoulian laugh then there was a gasp as his fist went straight through Stiles he released him Stiles looked down at the fist through his chest blood spilling though his mouth and he dropped on the ground. He vaguely heard a roar he looked up at the ceiling he felt really cold he could feel life slipping away quickly he was suddenly deaf he was blind he felt his heart beat just stop than nothingness.   
  
Pain so much pain, he wanted to roar he wanted to cry, was this hell? He felt so cold so cold, so alone. Whispers around him he couldn’t make them out they came and vent the pain was all he could concentrate on.  
  
Thump  
  
Thump  
  
Thump  
   
Thump  
  
It hurt to feel his heartbeat like actual pain he could very slowly feel his body and it hurt hurt bad, he wanted to cry out for help but couldn’t he heard in the distance whines it took a moment for him to realize that it was his. I’m alive.   
  
He could see… darkness Derek he could smell Derek it was stronger now his limps tried to move but it hurt to much he blinked at each blink he started to see brightness he looked around he was in a hospital he glanced down at his arm an IV was on his arm his eyes focused on the blurry figure he could tell was Derek that was sleeping on the chair Scott was on the other side he tried to make a sound to move but he couldn’t. He struggled to open his mouth than with all the energy he had he roared. Only a weak sound came out but it was enough as the two woke up looking at him.   
  
Derek looked so broken he touched his arm Stiles tried to smile but failed he sunk into darkness again. Next time he woke he was alone in a scanner he froze scared, ”it's okay Stiles were taking couple of scans, just relax.” He sunk into darkness again after that is was like a gif of events, seeing his father holding his hand begging him to wake up, of Scott whispering in his ear that he was safe. Of Derek looking broken watching over him.   
  
Like nothing bad had happen he woke up feeling no pain, nothing he ripped the IV from his arm and got up he looked around him the floor cold against his feet’s but he felt no uncomforted he walked to the mirror dropping his hospital gown he looked at his chest it was red an irritated he looked as the door opened Derek stood there wide eyed he walked straight to him brining him into a hug. ”Is everyone okay?” he choked as he broke the hug Derek nodded his head and brought him back to the hug. ”How am I alive… did you do something?” he demanded to know. Derek tensed in his arms.  
  
”I had to… you where dying.”  
  
”I did not want the bite you knew that.” Stiles growled feeling rage start to pump through him he felt a burn in his body like a fever he could not control. But Derek touched him and he felt like he was floating.  
  
”I know… but I couldn’t lose you! Did you want to die to leave your father alone?” Stiles looked at Derek in anguish. Derek stroked his thumbs over his cheekbones, ”if you kill the alpha that bit you. You will become human again.”  
  
”You bit me.” Stiles breathed out shaky feeling dizzy his heart hammering hard in his chest.  
  
”Yes.”   
  
”Derek…” he breathed out brokenly before with a force he didn’t know he could posses slapping him across the face ”screw you for even saying that!” Derek didn’t even flinch.  
  
”I know that it wasn’t that you wanted. I’m giving you an out.”  
  
”An out? Giving me permission to murder you?” Stiles said feeling tears veld up in his eyes shaky he pointed at Derek, ”too murder someone I love?”  
  
”Stiles.” Derek cracks broken.  
  
”Fuck you.” Stiles yanks him into a kiss, he just gives in to Derek’s passion that devours him holding him tightly than he ever been hold before its better than any silly fantasy but its broken.  
  
”Stiles your awake… and naked…” Scott burst out making the pair break apart Stiles quickly put the hospital robe on and scowled at Scott.  
  
”Dude! We where having a moment! I got to kiss Derek Hale!” Scott smiled wide and brought him into a fierce hug.   
  
”God I missed you so much.”  
  
It's not hours later after the doctor checks him he whispers to Derek ”how long have I’ve been out? And where is my dad?”  
  
”Your father is stuck in traffic, he’s on his way. You’ve been out a couple of weeks.”  
  
”Weeks! Oh no” Derek quickly sits up straighter ”I totally missed Doctor Who!”  Derek leans back relieved, ”why weeks? Shouldn’t I have like healed… sooner?”  
  
”Yeah… about that…” Scott said awkwardly Stiles focused on his brother best friend whatever that winced ”you died. As in… died… we had to like… bring you back from the death. Deacon helped… after much… pleads…”   
  
”Sure… pleads… wait does that mean I’m a zombie!” Stiles sat up exited Scott shook his head and Derek spoke.  
  
”No, you're a wolf Stiles.” Stiles pouted disappointed he than sat up exited, ”Yes Stiles I will take you out and howl at the moon.”  
 ”Awesome!” Stiles says happy, ”Wait. So I’m totally your mate now.” Stiles wiggled his eyebrows suggestively Derek chuckled and shook his head, ”What! Why not?”  
  
”We need to have sex first.”  
  
”Oh… wait! I’m not gonna be a virgin anymore! Did you hear that Scott!”  
  
”Mmmm” Scott said uncomfortable, ”let’s not scar me ok?”  
  
”Please! Wait… how’s Cora? Isaac?”  
  
”Their fine, they healed.”  
  
”So is the bad guy dead?”  
  
”Yes.” Derek said firmly almost growling his eyes flickering red and Stiles smiled.  
  
”Thats kinda hot… growl for me.” His face wrinkle in a fake growl his future mate answered with a short laughter before getting up and kissing him.  
  
********  
  
Stiles bites into the pillow as Derek speeds up he’s gone in his own little world of pleasure he’s surprised to find out that he’s dead silent, well aside from the moaning and occactionally oh god yes. He feels that stretch his eyes rolls back and he falls deep into the bed Derek growls slightly as he moved down with him, Stiles hugged the pillow his stomach glued to the sheet he heard a crack from the bed frame then Derek came and fully dropped his weight on top of him. ”That was amazing!” Stiles burst out sated rubbing his face into the pillow happy, he hears Derek’s chuckle. He quickly reach for his phone and dialed completely ignoring Derek’s kisses on his neck, this was very important.  
  
Stiles?  
  
”Scott! Guess what I did last night all night long!”  
  
.  
  
”Am I in higher rang than Scott?” Stiles question bouncing in front of Derek that raises an eyebrow at him, ”C'mon I need to know!”  
 ”Why?”  
  
”Because! Scott wont listen to me when I want to talk to him that I’m no longer a virgin duh!”  
  
”Oh. Stiles. FYI if you need to ask if your in higher rang tells that you're not.” Derek replied with raised eyebrows as he went back to his task of sorting his cloths.  
  
”Aren’t I’m supposed to be like alpha mate or something.” Stiles interrupted as he started to rearrange his cloths Derek sighed taking a step back from his dirty laundry to look at Stiles that sorted his cloths completely different.   
  
”No. Not always we’re not completely animals Stiles.”  
  
”Oh. Dammit.”  
  
.  
  
Being a werewolf had its perks that he thought Scott totally should have bragged about a bit more how awesome it truly was. Stiles kept running laughing like a mad man as Scott and Isaac was running after him, he lost Cora and Boyd about five minutes ago, he held on the yellow rag in his hand and kept running. He made a sound as he dropped on the ground Cora grinning on top of him yanking the yellow rag from his hands and took off. Stiles made a sound of disbelief and got up to run after her. They never caught her, they searched in the woods until it wasn’t fun anymore and then some. When they finally returned to the Hale house still was abandon. ”Seriously?!” Isaac whined as Cora was dancing with the yellow rag around the small fire, Boyd was making smores, while laughing at Cora. Derek was sitting there brooding and raised an eyebrow at them.  
  
”Seriously?” he questioned with a shake of his head as he stared into the fire in anguish, Stiles looked at Scott, he should be a god boyfriend and go ever there but he wasn’t in the mood instead he tackled Scott down on the ground who bit his arm.   
  
”Owie Scott!” Stiles burst as he started to tickle Scott, Isaac laughed at them for a while before he decided to eat Boyd’s awesome smores, Derek looked at the pair for a while before getting up both Stiles and Scott waited for a scowl instead Derek tackled then both soon there was a big pile of them trying not to be underneath. ”Derek save me!” he cried laughing as Cora sat on his face while twisting his nipples, ”she’s sexually assaulting me.”   
  
”Pussy.” Cora snorted and poked into his bellybutton that made him cry out, he hated belly buttons and Cora laughed evilly as she twisted her finger in his belly button.   
  
”SCOTT!” Stiles cried out trying to get out of her hold. Derek easily pulled him out and scowled his sister that ignored him and jumped Isaac.   
.  
  
”An alpha!” Stiles burst out gesturing wildly at the woman that followed him Derek raised his eyebrow at him and then turned to the woman.  
  
”Maggie.”  
 ”Hale.”  
  
”What brings you here?” Stiles moves to stand behind Derek because hello he does not want history to repeat it self.   
  
”Deucelion. I heard you killed him.”  
  
”Yes.”  
  
”Shame I was looking forward to kill him.”  
  
”Well if you’ve been here a couple a months ago then you could have been my guest.”  
  
”Hmmph, so this is your mate?” she asked not impressed.  
  
”He makes me laugh.” Stiles feels a bit insulted.  
  
.  
  
  
”Do you want to try it?”   
  
”Well yeah!” Stiles burst out exited  
  
Stiles feels like an rockstar as he moves but Derek is completely quiet then he hears a chuckle and he froze he looks at Derek that seem to look at the TV, ”oh my god! You're not even enjoying it.” Derek looks at him bored, ”You suck. You suppose to communicate and like teach me! Its my first time you know!”  
  
”It's not rocket science.” It hurts him more than any nasty wound.   
  
”You’re such an asshole!” he moved away like he has been burned he reached for his cloths and fumbles them on.  
  
”Stiles…”  
 ”No! Wow seriously! How I even can be in love with you is a mystery!” Stiles says harsh and with content he shakes his head Derek blocks his way by the door.  
  
”I’ll help you out.” He offers.   
  
”No thanks!” Stiles pushing Derek away that sighs almost tired and Stiles snorts and takes off.  
  
  
”Stiles… he is… our alpha I don’t think we can dodge him forever…” Scott says with a small wince as they walk the hallways Allison comes forwards kissing him softly on the lips and he smiles dopey.   
  
”Sure we can. He’s an ass. I should just have stayed in love with Lydia!” he grits out ignoring his friends grimars he kept walking sulking ”or you! We could been awesome!” he says to Scott that wrinkles his nose at him ”your right… too incestity”   
  
”Thats not a word.” Allison says without a beat walking in his quickened pace.   
  
”I just created it!” Scott chuckled following his friend they both froze and Cora walked towards them, ”Why are you here?”  
  
”I’m a teen and should go to school.” She said bored like she had rehearsed it or been forced to do so.  
  
”Derek sent you.” Stiles states leaning against the lockers.  
  
”It's his way of saying I’m sorry.”  
  
”How’s that possible? What about you going to school have anything with him being an utter asshole?”   
  
”Well. I’m suppose to become closer to you and coax you to forgive my stupid brother and you’ll live happily ever after… seriously Stiles. Just get over whatever he did. He’s been an utter… dictator! Seriously!” she grits ”I don’t want to be here, do not force me to go to school!”  
  
Isaac appears smiling at them leaning against Cora ”so you're coming right?”  
  
”Noooooo” Stiles draws out snorting and keeps walking.  
  
”C’mon I cannot take another brutal training session!” then with those eyes that Stiles cannot resist, ”pleaseee” Cora quickly jumps in batting her eyes he sighs in defeat.  
  
”Thank you. See you suckers!” she burst as she quickly start to leave.  
  
”Oh no you don’t! Your still going to school Cora!”  
  
”Why would you punish me like that?”  
  
”Well your a Hale.”  
  
Derek waits for him by the door he ignores him until he’s right in front of him, ”Where is my apology?”  
  
”My apology? You are the one that needs to apologize! You just left! Your age is showing!” Stiles eyebrows raises almost comical.   
  
”I cannot believe that it’s you I’ve mated with!” he grits   
  
”Well neither can I…” Stile stumbles back like he has been slapped he clenches his jaw ignoring Cora’s protests.  
  
”Well unmate me then!”  
  
”Believe me if I could I would!” Derek’s eyes red and angry he growls at him Stiles feels himself shift growling back his forehead knocking challenging at Derek’s that snarls and pushes him yanking his head to the side and bites hard. Stiles feels his body go limp and he cries out in pain he hears in the background Scott cry he sees Cora hold him down with Isaac as they held their loyalty to their alpha.   
  
”DEREK!” Peter roars and Derek quickly drops him he wince hard clasping his neck his body feels weak and he looks up at Derek that looks at him wide eyed.  
  
”Stiles…” he moves to him but he scrambles towards Scott, ”I… I didn’t mean to…”  
  
”Fuck you!” Stiles shouts. Derek grabs him and growls at everyone to leave Stiles narrows his eyes at Derek prepared for a fight instead Derek goes on his knees and kisses his stomach he tugs his jeans and Stiles slaps his hands away. ”You think I’m gonna have sex with you! Are you crazy?”  
  
”Stiles…” Derek leans back on his heels for a moment than gets up he pulls his shirt of and it does makes his body peek with interest he fights it hard but Derek grins at him knowingly and drops his jeans standing there utterly naked. ”C’mere.”  
  
”No, you're an ass.”  
  
”Yes.” He admits making Stiles blink surprised, ”I… I am not a very good alpha… other alphas have taken note of this… instead of confiding in you I hid it… because I am ashamed. I… I didn’t want you to… leave me. To regret me… when you could have been with other alphas.” Stiles stares at him mouth open even if it takes a long time for Derek to complete his sentences he jumps in his embrace he will totally punish Derek for being an asshole but at least he was trying.  
  
Stiles bounced on the bed and gasped as Derek kisses his hipbone.   
  
.  
  
After Stiles pokes Derek awake that is sleeping he grunts as a reply ”I’m still mad at you.”  
  
”I said why I was an ass.”  
  
”Well its not enough” Stiles said harshly more harshly then he wanted it to come out. ”I mean… you… watched freaking TV, you… you don’t really want me.”  
  
”Stiles.”  
  
”No let me finish. I’m sorry if you got stuck with me as a mate…”  
  
”No listen to me.”  
  
”No…”  
  
”Listen! I want you to understand this. Are you my mate? Yes. We are human. We can chose away our mates! There’s isn’t just one mate, there are many potential mate’s… it's a scent, a feeling. I’ve meet women and males in my life that I've could have chosen to be my mate Stiles. I didn’t get stuck with you. I chose you.” Stiles blinked surprised then shook his head in denial. ”It’s true.”   
  
”Then… why are you so mean?” he looks down and fingers the cover feeling small and vulnerable Derek pulls him close to him kissing his head.  
  
”Cuz I’m a fuck up. I destroy and kill everything everyone I love. I’m selfish with you. I shouldn’t keep you. It scares me.” He admits it makes Stiles stroke his face lovingly he nuzzles his neck and breathes in the scent. There’s just silence neither knows where to go from there until Stiles says.  
  
”I need to fart.” It makes Derek laugh and pushes his stomach hard making him fart. ”Oh my god!” Stiles burst out. ”Way to ruin a moment Derek!” He scowls without heat.  
  
”Holy shit what did you eat?” Derek snorts moving away from him and Stiles feels his cheeks burn.


End file.
